Statutory provisions today may include aspects that affect many industries with concerns such as personal data security, banking data security, medical data protection, etc. As these provisions become increasingly complex, it has become more difficult for a service provider to avoid access to unauthorized data and still provide their contracted services. One cause of such issues has to do with data residing in main storage and the ability of a processor to load that data for use by an application that is genuinely entitled to access that data at that moment in time versus an application that has not been entitled to access that information.
Another complication has to do with collecting data for use as a service provider and the ability of that service provider to perform service work needed to solve problems on that computer system. Specifically, when variables go out of scope in a system, or are de-allocated in memory allocation systems, it is possible for that memory to remain visible to other parts of the computer system. This could potentially allow harmful code execution to read that memory and obtain the information that was not cleared by a software initialization or the like.